You guys suck!
by TheLovelyRusher
Summary: Pointless fluffy Kendall whump requested by Jaydenlover 17


**A/N This is a request for Jaydenlover 17 Mindless fluff. Kendall needs those chompers removed! Enjoy **

"Kendall, it's not that big of a deal! Do you know how ridiculous you're being? Now will you climb down from there already?" Logan Mitchel yelled, standing at the base of a particularly tall tree, and his neck was starting to cramp up from craning to look up at his tall blonde friend. This was getting old, fast. And he thought Kendall was the mature one.

"No, I'm not doing it Logan!" Kendall yelled down to his pesky friend. He loved Logan but God he got annoying sometimes.

"But it's not even that big of a deal! Just climb down before you get hurt!"

"Nope!"

"Please?"

"Come and get me!"

Logan huffed angrily. "I will not climb up there and get you! Just please come down from there and we will talk about this like 2 grown men and not a freaking 6 year old like you're being!" Logan shouted the last part. He was about ready to call Freight Train to retrieve his scaredy cat best friend from the top of the tree.

"I'm not going, Logan! Forget about it, ok? I'll be fine."

"Fine, I give up. I can't make you do anything you don't want to do but will you at least climb down from there? You're really high and I don't want you to fall." Logan took the "gentle, scared Logie" approach on Kendall, and the older boy couldn't resist.

"Ok, ok. I'll come down. But you're not making me go."

"Finally," Logan said. "It's like pulling teeth with you."

Kendall suddenly whimpered and held onto the tree like it was his lifeline. That was, after all, what this fight was about. Logan cringed.

"Sorry Kendall. Bad comparison. Just come here and we'll go get a burger or something."

Kendall pondered this for a moment. He was hungry. After deeming it safe to climb to solid ground, he started his descent down. But the second he jumped onto the grass, Carlos and James somersaulted out of a nearby bush, dressed completely in black with ropes in hand, and tackled Kendall to the ground.

"What the?" Kendall cried. "Logan, you set me up!"

"Yup," Logan said, satisfied. In a matter of seconds James and Carlos had Kendall's arms and legs tied up and was lifted in the air, and Logan joined them to help support his weight.

"You guys suck," Kendall whined. He really, really hated his friends right now. They had been trying for nearly a week now to get him to the dentist because he needed his wisdom teeth pulled. His mom had long ago given up and put the responsibility into the 3 teenagers hands, simply because the former hockey playes could use physical force on him.

"I don't really see what the big deal is," Logan said, carrying Kendall to the BTRMobile. "You're not going to die."

"Yeah, quit being a little girl," Carlos teased. "They're just teeth."

"Yeah, and I'm a firm believer in the fact that my teeth should stay in my gums-oof!" Kendall said when the guys threw him into the back of their car.

"Well, we're here to convert your beliefs," James said, climbing in behind Kendall while Carlos took the passenger seat and Logan drove.

"Kendall, seriously though, what are you so scared of?" Logan asked. Kendall stayed silent. He apparently decided that since his friends had finally beat him, he would sulk and pout until they feel so bad they bow down to his every request.

"Really Kendall, the silent treatment?" Carlos asked." You know that's my thing."

"Let him pout, there's no way he's getting out of this," Logan said. "In a couple hours, Kendall Knight will be wisdom teeth free."

15 short minutes later, Carlos, James and Logan carried Kendall into the dentist office, while the woman at the front desk stared at the weird sight of a grown, tied up boy being carried into her office.

"Um, can I help you?" She asked, slightly amused but mostly confused by what she was seeing.

"We have an appointment for Kendall Knight," Logan informed her, setting Kendall onto his feet.

"He's scared," Carlos pointed out, and Kendall did his best to elbow the Latino in the ribs with his hands tied up. The woman just laughed.

'That's perfectly normal. Just take a seat and tell your friend to rest. And untying him might help to calm his nerves."

"Oh, right," Carlos said with a sheepish grin. He led Kendall to the waiting area and untied him.

"You ok, buddy?" Logan asked, feeling a bit guilty for forcing pain upon his best friend. Kendall was usually so fearless and the fact that he was acting so vulnerable a the moment made his heart go out to the blonde boy. But Kendall was intent on acting as immature as possible and merely folded his arms and ignored his friends concern.

"Kendall Knight?" The lady at the desk called. "You're up, sweetie." She gave the boy a sympathetic smile. Kendall felt like he was going to puke, everywhere. He did not want to do this. But his friends looked at him with encouraging smiles and nods and Kendall huffed.

"You guys suck" Kendall said again, than stomped to where the lady waited to lead him to the depths of hell. Ok so maybe he was being a bit over dramatic but that's what it seemed like to him.

"Think he'll be ok?" Carlos asked.

"10 bucks says he cries like a baby," James said.

"Ooh, I'm in," Carlos said.

"Guys!" Logan scolded. "He's getting his teeth pulled. A little sensitivity, please? Besides, Kendall doesn't cry. I mean, he's Kendall."

An hour passed by and the doctor came out to tell the boys Kendall's surgery was done. "Kendall's surgery went fine. He'll be waking up any minute now if you want to go meet him." The doctor informed them, giving Carlos and James an odd look because they were seated on the floor and playing with action figures, giving the toys high-pitched cartoon voices.

"I'll get him," Logan said, setting down his magazine. He went down the hall to get his friend.

"Kendall, buddy, you with us?" Logan asked when he saw the sleeping boy start to stir.

"Huh?" Kendall mumbled, fluttering his eyes open. "Logan?"

Logan smiled and squeezed his Kendall's shoulder. "Hey, buddy. How ya doing?"

"Umf, ow," Kendall replied. Even with Novocain his mouth was sore. Logan gave him a couple minutes to fully wake up and get his bearings.

"So that wasn't so bad, was it?" Logan asked, to which Kendall gave him a death glare. Logan sighed. "Let's go home. Come on." He went to help Kendall to his feet, but the stubborn boy shook him off.

"Kendall, you need help," Logan warned.

"No," Kendall protested. He stood up by himself and stumbled forward, but Logan was quick to catch him.

"Told ya," The brunette said. He wrapped his arm around Kendall's waist and helped him to the waiting room. The doctor gave him a few instructions and a couple prescriptions for painkillers and antibiotics and they were on the road.

"So does your mouth feel empty?" Carlos asked, curious. Kendall just groaned and closed his eyes. He was still groggy and just wanted to be unconscious.

After stopping at the drugstore to get Kendall's medication, the boys arrived at the apartment and Logan changed Kendall's mouth gauze (he kicked James and Carlos out of the room after they started making gagging sounds) and gave him his antibiotics and Codeine.

"Ok Kendall, you're all set," Logan announced. "Get some rest. And James, Carlos and I are right downstairs if you need anything. Well, I don't know how much help James and Carlos will be, so call me if you need me."

"Thanks Logan," Kendall mumbled. "And by the way, I still hate you."

Logan cringed. "Yeah, I know. I'll check on you in a little bit. Hope you feel better." Logan left Kendall alone and went down to the living room where James and Carlos were thumbwrestling.

"Guys, I feel like a horrible person," Logan said. "Kendall's miserable and it's all my fault."

"Nah, we're all horrible people," Carlos said. "Not just you. All 3 of us made Kendall miserable."

"That doesn't make me feel better. I need to think of something to make it up to him."

"Oh, bake him a cake," Carlos suggested.

"Actually, that's brilliant! It's soft so he can chew it and he loves cake! Thanks Carlos," Logan said. "I'm off to the store to buy some ingredients."

"Yay! While you're at it, bake me a cake!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Shut up Carlos," Logan said. He grabbed some money and left to go shopping.

A couple hours later, Logan proudly frosted a chocolate cake with colored sprinkles. Kendall loved sprinkles. It looked delicious. If this didn't earn Kendall's forgiveness, he didn't know what would. But all of a sudden, he heard a retching sound up on the second floor and he raced up swirly to see what was going on.

"Kendall!" He said when he saw the tall blonde hunched over the toilet and puking his guts out. Logan kneeled beside Kendall and rubbed his back until the horrible retching was over.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked, feeling the boys forehead. He was cool to the touch. Kendall slumped against the bathroom wall and cringed. His stomach was really hurting, and throwing up didn't help the pain in his mouth.

"I think so," Kendall replied. The nausea was gone but his stomach was cramping terribly.

"Ok, lets get you to bed, come on," Logan said. He helped Kendall to his feet and out to the hallway, where Carlos and James stood, looking worried.

'Kendall, you ok?" James asked, rushing forward to help Logan with some of the weight.

"My stomach hurts," Kendall moaned. James and Logan gently laid him in his bed. "Worse than it ever has before. It feels like somebody's squeezing my gut, Logan. Why didn't you tell me this was a side effect of getting my teeth pulled?"

"Um, it's not," Logan said. 'Honestly, I don't know what made you sick. I don't think it's because of something you ate, seeing as how we all ate the same things the past couple days. When did the pain start?"

"Like, 2 hours ago. Right after you gave me the medicine." Kendall groaned and held his middle when a really bad cramp hit him. Logan sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kendall?"

"I didn't think it'd be this bad," Kendall said, and to his dismay, a couple tears betrayed him and streaked down his cheeks. He tried to hide his face, but Carlos noticed the tears immediately.

"Logan, he's crying," Carlos said worriedly. He rubbed Kendal's back soothingly.

"Carlos, shut up. I'll be fine, just leave me alone. You guys don't need to see me like this," Kendall mumbled into his pillow. But instead of leaving, Carlos laid down next to Kendall and James and Logan sat at the edge of the bed.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Kendall groaned, though he knew perfectly well their agenda. When one of the crew was sick, the others didn't leave their side until they were certain the sick one was ok.

"We're not leaving," Carlos said. "You obviously need comfort. And it's not like we've never seen you cry before."

"You haven't seen me cry since I was 5," Kendall reminded him. "It's embarrassing." Kendall absolutely loathed being embarrassed, but the combined pain of the crippling cramps and his stiff, sore jaw made masking his pain nearly impossible.

"So?" Carlos asked. "I do embarrassing things all the time. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, this morning he spilled his smoothie on his shorts down at the pool and it looked like he peed his pants," James said. "The new girl ran screaming when he tried to ask the new girl while wearing his pee-pants."

Kendall gave a tiny smile. It was hard not to cheer up at Carlos' antics.

"Codeine!" Logan said suddenly. He was deep in thought but now he looked proud of himself, and the other guys gave him odd looks.

"Um, what?" James asked.

"Codeine, he's intolerant to Codeine," Logan said. "His pain medication. Some people are intolerant to it and he must be one of them. You say the cramps started right after I gave you the medicine, right?"

"Yeah," Kendall said. "So this is because you made me get my wisdom teeth pulled? Thanks a lot, Logan."

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know?" Logan said. He patted Kendall's knee. "I really am sorry, buddy. But you should be feeling better soon, in about an hour. Just try to sleep it off." He covered Kendall with a blanket and waited until he fell asleep before going to the drugstore and picking up new medication for Kendall, as well as frosting the rest of his forgiveness grovel cake.

"How's he doing?" Logan asked, peeking his head into Kendall's bedroom. James and Carlos were still on Kendall's bed, playing with their cell phones and the blonde was still fast asleep.

"He's been sleeping soundly for the past hour so I think he's feeling better," Carlos said.

"So do you think he'll forget all about hating us when he see's this?" Logan asked, presenting the cake he baked. It was a huge, triple layer cake covered in fudgey frosting and sprinkles and written in huge red frosting were the words "Please forgive us" with a sad face next to it.

"Whoa, you baked that?" James asked. He knew Logan could do a lot of things, but he didn't know he was a pastry chef.

"Enh, I have a lot of hidden talents," Logan said, trying to play it off as no big deal when really he was proud of himself.

"Guys?" Kendall's small voice said. "What's going on? I smell chocolate cake." He rubbed at his eyes and sat up in his bed, pleasantly surprised to find his stomach no longer hurt, but growled with hunger.

"I made you a little something for you know, making you get your teeth ripped out and stuff," Logan said.

"Yeah, that was uncool of us," James said. "Forgive us?"

Kendall looked at the giant cake in front of him and than his friends expectant, guilty little faces and he couldn't help but laugh. "Give me some of that cake and maybe I'll forgive you."

"Yes!" Logan said, handing all his friends a fork and digging into the huge cake.

"Yep, this definitely makes up for it," Kendall said, touched that his friends tried so hard to make him feel better. "Thanks for putting up with me, guys."

"No problem, we're used to you by now," Carlos said. "Oh, by the way Logan, you owe me and James 10 bucks!"

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," Carlos said quickly.

**A/N Bahaha Carlos and James would make a bet that Kendall cries, those stinkers. And Codeine really does give you a nasty reaction if you're intolerant to it. Please review? Chapter 2 of breathless will be up later today, and chapter 10 of mystery of you will be up tomorrow, yay! **


End file.
